


Expire-moi

by Takkaori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren l'admettait, il aimait le sexe avec Levi. Seulement, de quelque façon, chaque fois que l'extase faisait trembler ses membres, il étouffait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expire-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Avant toute chose, cette fiction est un cadeau pour une amie qui voulait du Ereri/Riren avec une certaine forme de domination. L'histoire est donc tendancieuse, mais j'ai cependant tenté de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas que du PWP bête et méchant. La mention explicite se justifie quand même, il y a seulement un petit semblant de scénario sous-jacent.
> 
> L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et je pratique ici de l'écriture à but non-lucratif.
> 
> Enjoy ! En espérant vous plaire :)

« Écarte. »

Pliant le dos avec peine, Eren obéit. Il ouvrit davantage les cuisses, ses pieds glissant sur les draps à la limite de chaque bord du matelas. Le bas de son corps n'était à présent surélevé que grâce à la force de ses orteils repliés. Il ne tiendrait pas ainsi longtemps. Un son outrancier franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le soulevant par l'aine, Levi s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Sa tête plongea dans l'oreiller. La nuque pivotant douloureusement, il haleta pour absorber un peu d'air. Il eut du mal à s'affranchir de l'emprise du tissu, et le tourbillon d'émotions sans cesse agitées dans son for intérieur ne l'aidait pas à recouvrer une respiration plus régulière. Il aurait bien voulu un peu de répit, afin de s'en accorder l'occasion, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et demie, mais il ne savait que trop bien que Levi ne le tolérerait pas. Le caporal menait la danse avec une main de fer, laquelle se pouvait se révéler aussi dure que gratifiante.

Il avait décidé d'opter pour la première option, ce soir. Eren en avait honte, mais elle ne lui était pas la plus désagréable. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, à moins que Levi n'use de la torture pour le lui faire dire, sa résistance n'étant pas infinie. Enfin, le brun n'aurait eu aucune raison d'aller jusque-là…Mais en revanche, il en aurait été tout à fait capable s'il y avait eu un contexte approprié et une raison moins futile. Un dernier coup de rein balayant ses sottises, Eren agrippa son ami l'oreiller à deux mains, s'entendant pousser un autre gémissement bruyant. La cadence s'accélérait, signe que le Caporal recherchait la jouissance. Sa main se baladait sadiquement le long de son bas-ventre sans jamais toucher sa verge. Le châtain sentait son sexe pénétrer au plus profond de lui-même dans un élan mesuré, percutant sa prostate avec toujours plus de vigueur. Si cela lui plaisait présentement, il appréhendait sa démarche au lendemain.

Oh, comme toujours, elle serait claudicante, il aurait cette impression désagréable que Levi était encore en lui. Le prix à payer pour mélanger leurs souffles. Il l'acceptait et s'y habituait petit à petit, ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Il ignorait comment tout avait commencé entre eux. Concrètement, bien sûr, il se rappelait du moment et des enchainements d'actes. Nés d'un rien. Il dépoussiérait le sol, et _peut-être ?_ sous l'excitation de le voir avec un instrument ménager, son maniaque de supérieur hiérarchique le lui avait pris des mains. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé avec ironie, en tout cas. Eren se rappelait avoir senti son visage s'éberluer alors que le brun laissait vulgairement tomber le balai par terre avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Un baiser échangé, auquel Eren ne s'était pas soustrait, perdu, avait finalement muté en quelque chose de plus profond. Suite à quoi il avait, tout comme le balai, rencontré le plancher, terminant sa tâche nu, sous Levi, à cours d'oxygène.

De ça, il était parfaitement au courant, l'ayant vécu. Il se sentait coupable de ce relâchement, en y repensant, et bougrement stupide. Un peu en colère, aussi.

Il était jeune, sans qu'il ne cherche à le blâmer, Levi avait tiré profit de son inexpérience, quelque part. Quoique, pas vraiment. Eren hésitait à définir la situation. Le brun lui avait bien demandé si c'était ce qu'il voulait avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il l'avait joué fine, ce jour-là. Mais, vraiment ? Était-ce juste de demander à un adolescent de quinze ans soumis à l'ébullition de ses hormones, proie de sensations nouvelles, désespérément plaisantes dans un monde où la douleur régnait avec la peine, ce qu'il désirait, en son âme et conscience ? Présentée comme ça, la question était sujette à débat.

Évitons la méprise, Eren ne regrettait pas. C'était l'exactitude qui lui manquait. Ses instants secrets avec le caporal étaient une récompense au milieu de sa vie d'horreur. Simplement, il se demandait pourquoi lui. Pourquoi Levi l'avait choisi et pourquoi ils avaient entamé cette espèce de relation qui ne ressemblait à rien de l'idée qu'il se faisait sur la question. À vrai dire, Eren ne s'y était pas réellement penché. Son avenir, il ne le voyait qu'en fonction des titans qu'il massacrerait. Les choses de l'amour, il ne les envisageait aucunement. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de les imaginer d'une façon, si floue soit-elle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Levi lui donnait. Non pas qu'il eut requis un amour absolu. Encore une fois, il n'avait pratiquement aucune idée de ce qu'il en pensait, il y a encore quelques temps. En terme sexuel, il était un jeune homme avec des pulsions, comme les autres, il n'avait seulement pas eu le temps de chercher à les combler, hormis les quelques fois où il s'était masturbé dans son lit, sans oser aller jusqu'au bout dans la crainte d'être entendu.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Levi décide de lui montrer ce que ça faisait de s'abandonner.

Il lui était presque reconnaissant de lui faire oublier les images qui le hantaient le soir. La mort de sa mère, de leurs compagnons, mirages persistants teintés de rouge vif. Le caractère nébuleux des raisons pour lesquelles il était lui-même capable de se transformer en titan. Qu'il était une arme de guerre dont la vie ne continuait à s'allonger qu'au bon vouloir de la Garnison.

Ce qu'ils vivaient le libérait.

Oh, Eren n'était pas idiot, les choses avaient été rendues claires, ils n'avaient rien d'un couple. Il aurait peut-être aimé un peu plus de tendresse dans ses échanges avec Levi, un peu plus de considération et de preuve d'affection. Il avait dû se résigner, il n'en aurait pas. Ce n'était plus son souci principal.

Le problème, le voici donc : Cette lutte, cette débâcle perpétuelle pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons et l'expulser, qui le privait d'une partie de son plaisir, ces picotements dans son antre et dans son sexe, cette impression que toutes ses émotions ne résumaient qu'à _ça_. Il voulait y sombrer, oublier jusqu'à son nom. Sa gorge obstruée et le poids dans sa poitrine le contenaient dans la réalité. Il les ressentait, en ce moment. Les sanglots naissaient au creux de son ventre, remontaient dans son corps tremblant qu'ils secouaient, sortant de sa gorge en sons étouffés, bruits disgracieux semblable à des pleurs dont il se sentirait humilié s'il avait été dans une autre situation. Un nouveau, particulièrement puissant, venait d'exploser, quelques gouttes de salives fuyant avec lui.

Une série de va-et-vient, sa prostate atteinte à répétition, une larme au coin de l'œil droit, il se sentait proche de la jouissance. Il lui manquait juste la stimulation à laquelle il n'aurait droit que lorsque Levi aurait joui. Pas la peine de penser à se satisfaire par lui-même, le caporal le lui interdisait. L'adolescent ignorait pourquoi, l'homme tenait toujours à venir le premier. Garder le contrôle ? Peut-être, mais vu que de ce qu'il en vivait, la phase post-orgasmique le déstabilisait toujours, il parvenait difficilement à imaginer comment Levi avait pu conclure que ce moment précis était le meilleur pour éteindre le feu qu'il avait allumé en lui.

Le torse du brun se colla à son dos. Il était à présent couché sur lui, son souffle taquinait le lobe de son oreille, la peau virant au rouge, alors que le rythme de ses hanches ralentissait au fur à mesure que son orgasme l'envahissait. Le liquide l'emplissant, Eren frissonna, à son tour, enfin ! La main du caporal s'enroulant bel et bien autour de son pénis, il se sentit devenir fou. La tête lourde, il articula un « Heichou » ridicule alors que la caresse du pouce sur son gland allait le faire jouir dans pas moins de vingt secondes. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air, s'effondrant sur son front, son explosion attendue le surprenant néanmoins.

Immédiatement, Levi se retira, sa chaleur s'éloignant dans le même temps. D'un regard de biais, Eren le regarda se positionner. Sa tête rencontra flegmatiquement l'oreiller à côté du sien, une jambe se tendant au dessus du drap, l'autre dressant le genou. Il semblait calme, relaxé. Surtout, il respirait convenablement. Toujours évanouit sur son oreiller, ses fesses relevées s'affaissant et ses jambes se resserrant, l'adolescent sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et ce poids ne disparaissait pas. Son orgasme avait été puissant, cette fois-ci. Il se retourna, attrapant le pan de drap qui pendait de son côté du lit pour le tirer de sorte à se couvrir, le froid recommençait à sévir. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se touchaient pas. Eren initiait naturellement ce genre de contact auparavant, Levi lui avait vite fait perdre cet instinct. Ils étaient à une distance de bras de petit enfant, qu'il avait intégré comme étant usuel à leurs rapports.

Rien à faire, son souffle le gênait à demeurer erratique. Il ne se calmait pas.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de respirer comme un bœuf ? »

La plainte fit rougir furieusement l'adolescent.

« Pardon. C'est juste…J'ai quelque chose de bloqué, ici. »

De la main gauche, il fit un mouvement circulaire au niveau de son torse, englobant ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux.

« C'est bien mignon, mais en fait c'est chiant, ça brise le calme que j'essaie de goûter. Tu fais le coup à chaque fois, t'es pourtant pas asthmatique et ça fait un moment que je t'ai dépucelé. »

Coulant sur lui un regard réprobateur en disant cette phrase, Levi soupira. Eren rougit encore plus et se redressa d'un bond, le drap glissant, découvrant sa verge au repos et ses cuisses arborant des traces rouges, griffures que Levi lui avaient faites. Son visage ne fut qu'une grimace encoléré. Le brun avait le don de le faire réagir au quart de tour, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le frapper par un respect trop grand. Son procès le lui ayant durement conseillé, il fallait le dire.

« Peut-être que si vous étiez plus doux, j'aurais pas ce problème ! » plaida-t-il.

Un sourire doucereux se peignit sur les lèvres fines.

« Tu n'objectais pas tout à l'heure, si je me souviens bien. »

Ayant radicalement changé de groupe ethnique, Eren se rabattit contre le matelas, boudeur. Levi garda son expression moqueuse, venant tâter sa tête d'un geste surprenant. Il dut se rendre compte de la bizarrerie de son acte puisqu'il plissa les yeux en regardant le châtain éberlué. Les doigts ne se faufilaient pas dans les mèches, ça ressemblait davantage à une flatterie faite à un chien obéissant qu'à une caresse, mais c'était tout comme. Eren ne put qu'apprécier et affirmer une nouvelle fois qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans la tête du caporal. Ce dernier s'arrêta presque aussitôt et se releva. L'adolescent le regarda ramasser ses vêtements. Il les enfilait dans le silence, omettant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le cœur battant, ses joues encore sanguines, Eren s'aperçut qu'il arrivait enfin à inspirer et expirer. D'accord, ils ne s'embrassaient toujours pas hors rapport sexuel et leur relation ne se basait que sur ça, ainsi que sur quelques piques lancées à droite à gauche. Cette tentative de geste affectueux, initiée par Levi lui-même, c'était toutefois le signe d'un début, non ?

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de vos avis, c'est le seul bénéfice qu'un auteur de fanfiction touche, après tout, et un avis me met toujours en joie, peu importe ce qu'il contient ^^. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


End file.
